Sunset's
by PlumCrazy
Summary: Kathy's POV about her date with TwoBit


AN: I wrote this months before I even knew what a fanfic was... I hope you guys like it... It was origanally supposed to be in MY point of view but you're not alowwed to do that on this sight so it's in Kathy's point of view (For those of you who are weird enough to not know who Kathy is... Kathy is Two-Bit's girlfriend from the book.) Cathy is also in there... she's from That Was Then This Is Now... she goes out with Ponyboy in that book so I guess you could say that this book is post That Was Then

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders... or Two-Bit (I wish)... I don't own That Was Then This Is Now either... you get the point

---------------------------------------

Kathy's POV

When the phone rang my heart gave a leap of panic. Was Two-bit still coming? I looked down at my $40 pedicure and promised myself I would have fun tonight no matter what.

"Hey," I said trying to sound calm.

"Hi, listen after I pick you up I gotta pick up Johnny and Pony at the movies ok?

"Absolutely," I said letting out a silent sigh of relief, "Hey, what should I wear tonight?"

When I stepped out of the house 20 minutes later I was wearing a dark green tee and my cargo camo pants and grinning from ear to ear. My flip-flops clapped softly in the background as I walked to the door and opened it saying "Hi"

"Hi again," he said grinning along with me, "You look pretty tonight," he said.

"I got help from a friend," I couldn't help but laugh and soon he laughed too. I scooted over to the middle next to him and said "You're funny." He looked at me as if taken by surprise and slowly a smile spread across his face.

"I try," he laughed.

After a few moments of silence I put my feet on the seat and lay my head on his shoulder. He turned on the radio and Gloria started to play.

"That's our song," I said smiling at me and he replied "Yeah, I know."

The song ended as we pulled up to the movie theater and saw Johnny and Pony sitting with their backs to the brick wall. "Hey greasers!" Two-bit yelled at them and they both leaped into the air. They thought they were getting jumped, and it wouldn't have been the first time. But when they looked up they smiled and hopped into the backseat.

"Where are you two going," I said still laughing at them.

"To the Dingo," said Pony and Johnny nodded his head.

"That's where we're goin' too," said Two-Bit. Then without warning he turned on the radio and we drove off. Soon after "Real Wild Child" came on. All the way to the dingo we sang and danced in our seats occasionally letting out a burst of laughter.

"How's Sodapop doin'?" I asked Ponyboy.

"He's Tuff," he answered smiling, his grey eyes twinkling in the sun.

We pulled up to the Dingo and saw Dally, Soda and Steve standing in line for a coke. The cops were there too. Which could only mean that there had been a fight before we arivved. We decided to stay and see what had happened. Two-bit went to get us a coke and I stood by the T-bird with Pony and Johnny.

"It's safe," said Two-bit when he got back with the coke, "They said they had a problem last night and wanted to make sure nothing happened tonight."

With Two-bit's arm around my shoulder, Johnny, Pony, and I walked through the crowd to see the gang.

"Hey greasers," Dally called.

"Hey hood," Two-bit called back, "What are you three doin' here?"

"We were walkin over to the nightly double and decided to see what was goin' on," Steve said. Then he added, "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah," retorted Two-bit smiling. "No Hoods allowed."

"How did you get in then?" Soda asked.

"Hey, don't be wise," Two-bit said.

"Look," I said "Here comes Cathy." I waved and they waved back.

"Your one of the boys," said Cathy who was in a flippy mini.

"Don't you know that we're different, yet?" replied Pony in a Matter-of-Fact tone smiling. I looked down at my watch then looked up at Two-bit.

"We have to go." I said

"Where?"

"To the park."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the car," I said. "Bye everyone," I added as an after thought.

When we got to the car I told Two-bit that we had to watch the sunset. "It'll be fun." I said getting into the car.

"O.K. fine"

----------------------------------

Sitting in the grass and leaning on a tree we watched the pink sun go down. Two-Bit laughed, "I thought you said this was gonna be fun."

"Don't you like anything other than girls?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, chocolate cake and Mickey Mouse."

"Don't forget the Beer," I added.

"Who could?" He said laughing "Come on, I better take you home." We drove home in silence listening to the music and when he walked me to my doorstep I realized that tonight was a great night. "I had a great time," he said.

"Me too," I said smiling. "I better go," I said.

"I love you," said Two-bit. I was taken by surprise. I didn't know what to say. When what he said registered I replied "I love you too," then went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please... Not sure if I'm going to write more to it... all depends on the reviews I get... So if you liked it... review... If you didn't... review... you get the point.


End file.
